WikiForum
Neue Datumseinträge gleich unter der Linie bitte. ---- 2005-07-21 Das neue Portal steht vorne. Achim´s Entwurf ist unter Hauptseite/Archiv zu finden. Nächster Job wäre die Integration des bisherigen Artikel in das neue Portal. Wer macht mit? --Mike.Kaden 11:31, 21. Jul 2005 (UTC) 2005-07-20 Friedrichshain-Kreuzberg wird das Muster für die Bearbeitung der weiteren Stadtbezirke. Also alle Kraft und Wissen in diesen Bereich. :Ich habe noch etwas an den Tabellen gebastelt; insbesondere eine dezente Hintergrundfarbe eingesetzt, damit sich die Bereiche besser voneinander abheben. Müsste in den anderen Bezirksseiten auch noch ergänzt werden. -- Michael Bartos 14:48, 21. Jul 2005 (UTC) ---- Wer besetzt weiter welche Themenbereiche und baut diese erstmal eigenständig aus (Struktur aufbauen, Musterinhalte)? --Mike.Kaden 09:13, 20. Jul 2005 (UTC) :aktiv ::Bars kleine Barkunde (im Bereich Gastronomie, Bars, ich hoffe für alle ein Wissensgewinn ;-)) ::Hotellerie (hier warte ich noch auf eine Zuarbeit vom Interconti - soll als Muster für die Beschreibung weiterer Hotels dienen) :in Wartestellung, Vorrecherche etc. ::mit Kind & Kegel (ausgewählte Ausflugsorte und Aktivitäten für Familien) ::Kinderbetreuung (berlinweite Betreuungsangebote, Link auf Angebote in Stadtbezirken) ::Soziales - Ausbau des Bereiches insgesamt, Suche nach Mitschreibern 2005-07-14 [1] "As of June 2005, all sister projects of Wikia are licensed under the CC-BY-NC-SA." Tangiert uns das? Ich denke schon. Was meint Ihr? --KS_Post 09:59, 14. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Allerdings! Nicht, dass wir hier zum Beispiel eine kommerzielle Nutzung geplant hätten; völlig ausschließen wollen wir sie aber auch nicht. Viel mehr aber noch bin ich darüber beunruhigt, dass die Lizenzform hier einfach mal so gewechselt werden kann. Eigentlich geht das doch (ohne die Zustimmung aller (!) Autoren) gar nicht, oder?. Vielleicht sollten wir uns an dieser Stelle überlegen, den Server doch lieber selbst zu betreiben. -- Michael Bartos 12:22, 14. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Ein bissel bremsen muss ich doch. Die Wikia selber bleibt wenn ich das richtig sehe vorerst unter GFDL. Aber wie ist es wenn wir in Richtung der Schwesterprojekte von wikicities und der Wikimediaprojekte per Doppellizenzierung kompatibel bleiben wollen? Auf jeden Fall sollten wir soviel Klarheit wie möglich in diese Sache bringen. --KS_Post 13:32, 14. Jul 2005 (UTC) 2005-07-06 Kann mir mal jemand sagen wieso die Datenbank nach der vereinheitlichung der Bild-Lizenzvorlagen die Bilder nicht den neuen Kategorien zuordnet? Dauert das so ewig? oder was muß ich da tun? --KS_Post 15:58, 6. Jul 2005 (UTC) 2005-07-03 Ich habe mal die Bild-Lizenz-Vorlagen etwas vereinheitlicht. * GFDL für Bilder deutsch * CC-by-sa für Bilder deutsch * PD für Bilder deutsch Aus den Vorlagen und möchte ich nach umschubsen der Bilder den Kategorieeintrag Kategorie:GFL-Bild bzw. Kategorie:Public-Domain-Bild entfernen. Das mit Hinblick darauf, das sicher noch andere Datenojekte wie sounds ( ), Tools, etc. hocheladen werden. Vielleicht sollten wir das mit dem Zusatz de fallen lassen und deutsch als default nehmen. Was meint Ihr? --KS_Post 12:47, 3. Jul 2005 (UTC) : Ich habe jetzt einfach mal entschieden, das ohne was deutsch ist und andere Sprachen mit _en ... gekennzeichnet werden. bei Bild-CC-by-sa hab ich das schon erledigt Bild-GFDL und Bild-PD mach ich später. --KS_Post 15:09, 3. Jul 2005 (UTC) *schwitz* :: Interessant wäre eine kurze Hilfestellung für neue Mitschreiber mit Beispiel, wie ein Bild / Media zu referenzieren ist. Kannst Du das noch erledigen? Guten Start in die Woche! --Mike.Kaden 11:47, 4. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::: erster Einstieg ist gemacht. BerlinWiki:Hilfe einsteigen *gg* --KS_Post 17:00, 4. Jul 2005 (UTC) 2005-07-02 Um das (die) Wiki ein wenig publik zu machen und wenigstens die Läden von seiner Existenz in Kenntnis zu setzen, sollten wir nach der Fertigstellung unseres Neubeginns eine Art Begrüßungsmail an die entsprechenden Betreiber verschicken. Ich stelel mit etwas in der Art vor: : Lieber Betreiber der Gaststätte XY, : ihr Lokal (oder was auch immer) wurde heute in das Onlineangebot des BerlinWiki aufgenommen. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Seite, bei der sie wie bei jedem anderen Wiki in der Lage sind, Einträge zu machen und zu verändern. Sollten sie also auf der Seite oder auf irgendwelchen anderen Seiten des Wiki Informationen ergänzen oder aktualisieren wollen, so steht ihnen dies jederzeit offen. Eine Ausnahme stellen dabei allerdings die signierten Bemerkungen anderer Benutzer dar, die nicht durch andere verfälscht werden sollten. Wir würden uns freuen, sie als Gast oder aktiven Schreiber im BerlinWiki zu begrüßen, ihre WikiBerliner. Ich denke, das läßt sich mit vertretbarem Aufwand machen und ist besonders wichtig bei Läden, die ein regelmäßig wechselndes Angebot haben. Gruß, -- Achim Raschka 20:38, 2. Jul 2005 (UTC) :: Sieht gut aus. Sollten wir auch so machen, kümmere mich diese Woche noch um das Redisign - dann geht´s an die Inhalte. --Mike.Kaden 11:45, 4. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::So ein Mailing habe ich eh auch für die Restaurantseiten vor. Da ergeben sich Synergien (ich liebe dieses Wort!!!)... -- Michael Bartos 15:18, 4. Jul 2005 (UTC) 2005-07-01 Ich habe mal eine Kategorie:VIP für Persönlichkeiten eingeführt die bekannt aber nicht direkt Künstler sind. Ich könnte mir vorstellen das diese Kategorie alle Personenporträts enthält und mit der Feinstruktur Kategorie:Künstlerporträt; Kategorie:Politiker; Kategorie:Berliner Original; Kategorie:???; ...; Kategorie:Sonstige Personen (nee nee das letzte war ein Scherz) untersetzt wird. Was meint ihr? --KS_Post 12:19, 1. Jul 2005 (UTC) :: Das passt aus meiner Sicht. Zu klären wäre nur die Frage, was Inhalt des Artikel wird und wo die Abgrenzung (Privatsphäre etc.) zu ziehen ist. Hast Du eine Idee, Erfahrungen aus Wikipedia etc.? --Mike.Kaden 11:49, 4. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::: Na für WP-Durchfaller erst mal die ganz normalen Infos. Gefärbte Infos denke ich nur soweit sie von der Person selber akzeptiert werden. Da bin ich aber kein Experte und selber ehr für weniger als für mehr. Was ist privatsphäre bei einer Dread-Qeen <---> bei einer Nonne... Das ist sicher oft grenzwertig. Bei "Flusspferddame Boulette" und so ist das sicher einfacher. An solche VIPs hatte ich unter anderem auch gedacht *fg* --KS_Post 15:49, 4. Jul 2005 (UTC) ---- WikiForumArchiv